Idina Menzel
Queens, New York | Spouse = Taye Diggs (January 11, 2003–present) 1 child | Genre = Pop, Vocal, Broadway | Occupation = Singer, Actress, Songwriter | Awards = Best Leading Actress in a Musical 2005 The Light in the Piazza | Voice_type = Mezzo-soprano | Years_active = 1995–present | Label = Hollywood (1998–1999) Warner Bros. (2007–present) | URL = idinamenzel.com }} Idina Kim Menzel ( ; née Mentzel; born May 30, 1971) is an American actress, singer and songwriter. She is widely known for originating the roles of Maureen in ''Rent'' and Elphaba in ''Wicked''. Early life Menzel was born in Queens, New York, New York. Her mother, Helene, is a therapist, and her father, Stuart Mentzel, worked as a pajama salesman. She was raised in Syosset, New York, with her younger sister Cara, and later changed her last name to Menzel to better reflect the pronunciation the Mentzel family had adopted in America. When Menzel was 15 years old, her parents divorced and she began working as a wedding and bar mitzvah singer, a job which she continued throughout her time at New York University's Tisch School of the Arts. She earned a Bachelors of Fine Arts degree in Drama at NYU prior to being cast in Jonathan Larson's rock musical Rent. She was friends with actor Adam Pascal before they worked together in Rent. Theatre career In 1995, Menzel auditioned for ''Rent'', which became her first professional theater job and her Broadway debut. Rent opened off-Broadway at the New York Theatre Workshop on January 26, 1996, but it moved to Broadway's Nederlander Theatre due to its popularity. For her performance as Maureen Johnson in the original cast of the musical, Menzel received a Tony nomination as Best Featured Actress in a Musical. Her final performance in the musical was on July 1, 1997. Following the success of Rent, Menzel released her first solo album entitled Still I Can't Be Still on Hollywood Records, Menzel also originated the role of Dorothy in Summer of ’42 at Goodspeed Opera House in Connecticut, starred as Sheila in the New York City Center Encores! production of ''Hair'' and appeared on Broadway as Amneris in ''Aida''. Menzel earned a Drama Desk Award nomination for her performance as Kate in the Manhattan Theatre Club's 2000 off-Broadway production of Andrew Lippa's ''The Wild Party''. Her other off-Broadway credits include the pre-Broadway run of Rent and The Vagina Monologues. In 2003, Menzel starred with actress and singer Kristin Chenoweth on Broadway in ''Wicked'', a musical by Stephen Schwartz and Winnie Holzman loosely based upon the popular 1995 Gregory Maguire novel. Menzel received the 2004 Tony Award for Best Leading Actress in a Musical for her portrayal of Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West. On her third-to-last performance of Wicked on January 8, 2005, she fell through a trap door and cracked a lower rib. The injury prevented her from performing in the January 9 show. Menzel did, however, make a special out-of-costume appearance at that performance, performed her final song, and received a 5 minute long standing ovation. Menzel was replaced by Elphaba standby Shoshana Bean. Following Wicked, Menzel appeared off-Broadway in the Public Theater's production of See What I Wanna See, a Michael John LaChiusa-penned musical whose run ended in December 2005, for which she received Drama Desk Award and Drama League Award nominations. She reprised her Tony Award-winning role as Elphaba in the West End production of Wicked when it opened at London's Apollo Victoria Theater on September 7, 2006. During the run, she joined the ranks of highest paid female performer in the West End at $30,000 per week. Menzel finished her West End run on December 30, 2006. She was succeeded by Elphaba standby Kerry Ellis. Menzel played the role of Florence in the 21st Anniversary concert of [[Chess (musical)|''Chess]] at the Royal Albert Hall, London from May 12–13, 2008 alongside Kerry Ellis, Adam Pascal and Josh Groban. In 2008, Menzel headlined the Powerhouse Theatre's reading of Steven Sater and Duncan Sheik's musical Nero from July 11–13, performing the role of Nero’s mistress Poppea. Film, Television, Recording and Singing career Menzel's film roles include appearances in Just a Kiss, Kissing Jessica Stein, The Tollbooth, Water, Ask the Dust, Enchanted, and Rent, in which she and five other original cast members reprised their stage roles. As a singer Menzel is known for her wide vocal range, and her use of the 'belt' technique. Menzel performed at the 1998 Lilith Fair summer concert festival and continues to write and perform original music. She has toured extensively and frequently performs in various venues throughout New York City. She produced and released her debut album, Still I Can’t Be Still, for Hollywood Records in 1998. One single from the album, "Minuet," made the Radio & Records CHR/Pop Tracks chart at #48 in October 1998. Her second album, Here, was released independently by Zel Records in 2004. Menzel has contributed to soundtracks, including those for the film The Other Sister and the ABC television dramedy Desperate Housewives. In 2007, she appeared on the Beowulf soundtrack singing the end credits song, "A Hero Comes Home". Also in 2007, Menzel's powerful singing voice lead her to be asked to accompany the baritone British X-Factor runner-up Rhydian Roberts on his debut album, duetting on the song "What if". Her third solo album, I Stand, was released on January 29, 2008. It includes many new songs, including the lead single, "Brave", the title track "I Stand", and a song released on EP, "Gorgeous". The album debuted at #58 in the Billboard 200, making it the first solo album by Menzel to make the charts. There are five versions of this album: the original version, the special limited edition, the iTunes version, the Barnes & Noble edition, and the Borders edition. On April 1, 2008, Menzel kicked off her "I Stand" tour in support of her new album. On November 11, 2008, Menzel released a new single in conjunction with Major League Baseball. The single entitled "Hope" was written by Paul Hampton and all the songs proceeds go to Stand Up 2 Cancer. On November 27, 2008, Menzel performed "I Stand" on the M&M Candies float as part of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Menzel has a recurring guest star role in the television series Glee, playing Shelby Corcoran, the coach of the rival glee club Vocal Adrenaline. When the series first premiered, Glee fans had noted a strong physical resemblance between Menzel and Lea Michele who portrays the character Rachel Berry. According to her husband, actor Taye Diggs, Menzel expressed interest in possibly guest starring as the biological mother of Rachel.http://tvwatch.people.com/2009/12/03/wickeds-idina-menzel-would-love-to-guest-star-on-glee/ The character was introduced in the April 13, 2010 episode "Hell-O", and it was revealed in the May 18, 2010 episode, "Dream On", that Shelby is, in fact, Rachel's biological mother, having answered an ad from Rachel's two gay dads looking for a 'mother' to help them have a baby. On July 19, 2010 Menzel performed in front of President Barack Obama and First Lady Michelle Obama at A Broadway Celebration: In Performance at the White House. The concert will also air on PBS October 20, 2010.Nathan Lane, Idina Menzel, Brian d'Arcy James and More to Perform Broadway Celebration at White House Personal life She married actor Taye Diggs, her co-star from the original Broadway production of Rent, on January 11, 2003, after 7 years of dating. They have a Yorkshire Terrier named Sammy Davis Jr.Idina Menzel and two cats named Ella and Coltrane, also known as their "Jazz Cats" because they were named after famous jazz performers Ella Fitzgerald and John Coltrane. Their son, Walker Nathaniel Diggs, was born on September 2, 2009.http://www.people.com/people/article/0,,20302273,00.html Charity Menzel was an Honorary Chair of the Imperial Court of New York's Annual Charity Coronation Ball, Night of A Thousand Gowns on March 21, 2009. Other Honorary Chairs for the evening's charity event included Sir Elton John CBE, Patti LuPone, John Cameron Mitchell, Joan Rivers and Dame Robin Strasser. On May 17, 2009, Menzel performed at a special benefit concert in Atlanta, Georgia to raise money for the Pace Academy Diversity Program in coordination with the Ron Clark Academy. The event resulted in the funding of two scholarships for Ron Clark Academy students to attend Pace Academy. The event was organized and hosted by Philip McAdoo, a former RENT cast member and current Diversity Program Director at Pace Academy. Work Theatre Filmography Television Discography Studio albums Singles Cast recordings Miscellaneous References External links * * * * Interview with Idina Menzel at TonyAwards.com Category:1971 births Category:Actors from New York Category:American film actors Category:American Jews Category:American musical theatre actors Category:American television actors Category:American singers Category:American voice actors Category:Jewish actors Category:Jewish singers Category:Living people Category:Musicians from New York Category:New York University alumni Category:People from Oyster Bay, New York Category:People from Queens Category:Tony Award winners Category:Circle in the Square Theatre School alumni cs:Idina Menzel de:Idina Menzel es:Idina Menzel fr:Idina Menzel ko:이디나 멘젤 it:Idina Menzel hu:Idina Menzel nl:Idina Menzel ja:イディナ・メンゼル no:Idina Menzel pl:Idina Menzel ru:Мензель, Идина fi:Idina Menzel sv:Idina Menzel